The invention relates to a device for the delivery and removal of the mandrel rods in skew- and longitudinal rolling mills in accordance with the generic notion.
A similar device is already known for a pilger rolling mill according to DE-PS No. 235 999. The device raises, by means of rocking levers, the pilger rods coming into use from a cooling water tank arranged on the recuperator side beneath the rolling axis to the level of the rolling axis and lowers those used in rolling into the water tank. Dishes or star-shaped mandrel rod holders are arranged for the exchange of the rods in the rolling axis, which holders may hold several mandrel rods simultaneously, as receivers on the rocking levers. The swivel axes of the levers are arranged approximately half way between the base of the water tank and the level of the rolling axis.
Such a rod exchanging device is not well suited for high performances for several reasons. The rods which are to be removed and delivered arrive into the same receiver, in which possibly in addition there are also reserve rods, which are mainly to be slid transversely in the receiver. Furthermore, in the upper rocking lever position in pilger rolling mills the threading of the hollow body or the stripping of the hollow billet or in the case of plug rolling mills the removal of the rods and return into position in front of the roll stand must take place in the rolling axis. Finally, the travelling paths in the rolling axis are long. In total, long unproductive periods result for the rod exchange and possibly the confusion of rods.